Hulkeye Song Fics
by BloodAtDawn
Summary: A collection of song fics dedicated to the pairing of Bruce Banner and Clint Barton Hulkeye.
1. Monster -Skillet

**An: I do not own the song or the characters**

**Song: Monster by Skillet **

* * *

_**The secret side of me**_

_**I never let you see**_

_**I keep it caged**_

_**But I can't control it**_

Bruce watched as Clint walked away and he clutched at his chest he was holding back the anger for so long.

**_So stay away from me_**

**_The beast is ugly_**

**_I feel the rage_**

**_And I just can't hold it_**

Clint looked back seeing Bruce's laps and he ran back quickly, "Bruce!"

He pushed Clint away, "Get away!" Clint stumbled back and Bruce ran offf.

_**It's scratching on the walls**_

_**In the closet, in the halls**_

_**It comes awake**_

_**And I can't control it**_

_**Hiding under the bed**_

_**In my body, in my head**_

_**Why won't somebody come and save me from this?**_

_**Make it end!**_

Bruce tugged at his hair trying to keep Hulk in. he wanted this to end all of it. He didn't want to be this.

_**I feel it deep within,**_

_**It's just beneath the skin**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

Clint ran up to Bruce. "Bruce honey calm down it's okay it's okay. Breath." Bruce looked up and tears started falling.

"I feel like a monster."

_**I hate what I've become**_

_**The nightmare's just begun**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

_**I, I feel like a monster**_

_**I, I feel like a monster**_

"Bruce you're not. And you never will be." Clint whispered.

_**My secret side I keep**_

_**Hid under lock and key**_

_**I keep it caged**_

_**But I can't control it**_

Bruce shook, why didn't Clint understand just to stay away. He shook and started to change unable to control it any longer.

_**Cause if I let him out**_

_**He'll tear me up**_

_**And break me down**_

_**Why won't somebody come and save me from this?**_

_**Make it end!**_

Clint then was hit back and thrown into a wall Hulk roaring then running. Clint slumped down against the wall.

_**I feel it deep within,**_

_**It's just beneath the skin**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

Bruce blinked looking around. He had just woken up from turning back and his eyes widened remembering what had happened to Clint. "Oh no," He whispered and then got up quickly ignoring all the pain and he ran for Avengers Tower.

_**I hate what I've become**_

_**The nightmare's just begun**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

He was let in and he rushed to Clint's side. Tears welled up in his eyes and he slumped back in a chair seeing Clint like this. He looked like every bone in his body was broken. Bruce buried his head in his hands and he broke down sobbing.

_**I feel it deep within,**_

_**It's just beneath the skin**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

_**I, I feel like a monster**_

_**I, I feel like a monster**_

_**It's hiding in the dark**_

_**It's teeth are razor sharp**_

_**There's no escape for me**_

_**It wants my soul,**_

_**It wants my heart**_

Bruce felt even worse knowing that he was still Hulk and that would never change and that Hulk wanted full control. He just wanted Clint to be safe from him but it would never happen with him like this.

_**No one can hear me scream**_

_**Maybe it's just a dream**_

_**Or maybe it's inside of me**_

_**Stop this monster!**_

He wished to god this wasn't happening. That this was all some cruel dream that his mind had conjured up but he knew all too well that this was real. All of it was.

_**I feel it deep within,**_

_**It's just beneath the skin**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

_**I hate what I've become**_

_**The nightmare's just begun**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

_**I feel it deep within,**_

_**It's just beneath the skin**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

_**I'm gonna lose control**_

_**Here's something radical**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

_**I, I feel like a monster**_

_**I, I feel like a monster**_

_**I, I feel like a monster**_

_**I, I feel like a monster**_

"You're not a monster," Clint whispered.

* * *

**An: Please rate and comment. If you have any song suggestions comment and I'll take a look**


	2. Always -Saliva

**An: I do not own the characters or the song**

**Song: Always by Saliva**

* * *

_**I hear... a voice say "Don't be so blind"... **_

_**it's telling me all these things... **_

_**that you would probably hide... **_

Bruce was just finding out all these new things about Clint. How many people the young Assassin had killed. His life and everything he just couldn't believe Clint would do any of that stuff.

_**am I... your one and only desire... **_

_**am I the reason you breathe... **_

_**or am I the reason you cry... **_

Clint put his head in his hands. He didn't know if Bruce loved him anymore but he just hoped to god that he did. He felt like he was more trouble than he was worth.

_**Always... always... always... always... always... always... always... **_

_**I just can't live without you... **_

_**I love you... **_

_**I hate you... **_

_**I can't get around you... **_

_**I breathe you... **_

_**I taste you... **_

_**I can't live without you... **_

_**I just can't take any more... **_

_**this life of solitude... **_

_**I guess that i'm out the door... **_

_**and now i'm done with you... **_

_**I feel... like you don't want me around... **_

_**I guess i'll pack all my things... **_

_**I guess i'll see you around... **_

Bruce had been pushing Clint away unsure of how to take being with Clint anymore. He was also scared of Hulk hurting him. Clint feeling unwanted packed up his stuff tears falling from his eyes. Bruce blinked when Clint was standing at the door and he covered his mouth. Clint looked down, "I guess I'll see you around the towar."

_**Its all... been bottled up until now... **_

_**as I walk out your door... **_

_**all I hear is the sound... **_

Clint looks down and starts to silently sob as he walks out Bruce's door. He didn't realize it would be this hard.

_**Always... always... always... always... always... always... always... **_

_**I just can't live without you... **_

Bruce couldn't live without Clint around. The house felt empty and lonely and unsafe. He hated the feeling he just wanted Clint to come back so much.

_**I love you... **_

_**I hate you... **_

_**I can't get around you... **_

_**I breathe you... **_

_**I taste you... **_

_**I can't live without you... **_

_**I just can't take any more... **_

_**this life of solitude... **_

_**I guess that i'm out the door... **_

_**and now i'm done with you... **_

_**I love you... **_

_**I hate you... **_

_**I can't live without you... **_

Clint spent most of his time in the tower in one of his nests or training. He didn't talk to anyone and he avoided Bruce.

_**I left my head around your heart... **_

_**Why would you tear my world apart... **_

_**Always... always... always... always... **_

_**I see... the blood all over your hands... **_

_**does it make you feel... more like a man... **_

One day while fighting Bullseye. Clint's enemy brought up Bruce and in that second Bullseye was head his throat having been torn out. Clint snapped back into reality and he stumbled back realizing what he had just done covered in blood. He then curled up and started sobbing heavily.

_**was it all... just a part of your plan... **_

_**the pistol's shakin' in my hands... **_

_**and all I hear is the sound... **_

Bruce was the one to find the shaking sobbing Clint and he quickly rushed to him hugging him close.

_**I love you... **_

_**I hate you... **_

_**I can't live without you... **_

_**I breathe you... **_

_**I taste you... **_

_**I can't live without you... **_

_**I just can't take any more... **_

_**this life of solitude... **_

_**I guess that i'm out the door... **_

_**and now i'm done with you... **_

_**I love you... **_

_**I hate you... **_

_**I can't live without you... **_

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I need you more than anything." Clint cried.

_**I love you... **_

_**I hate you... **_

_**I can't live without you... **_

_**I just can't take any more...**_

_**this life of solitude... **_

_**I pick myself off the floor... **_

_**and now i'm done with you... **_

_**Always...**_

_**Always... **_

_**Always...**_

"Shhhhh you'll always have me," Bruce said holding Clint close.

* * *

**An: Please rate and coment. If you have any song ideas put it in the comments and I'll take a look. **


	3. Time of Dying -Three Days Grace

**An: I do not own the characters or the song**

**Song: Time of Dying by Three Days Grace**

* * *

_**On the ground I lay**_

_**Motionless in pain**_

_**I can see my life flashing before my eyes**_

Clint started to shake again. He had just woken up after being unconscious from a long painful torture session. He tried to stay strong but he was scared and alone. He just wanted to be warm in Bruce's arms again to say how much he loved him. But he heard footsteps and he knew this wasn't over.

_**Did I fall asleep?**_

_**Is this all a dream**_

_**Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare**_

Bruce swore this had to be a nightmare. He clutched at his stomach feeling sick. He was watching a tape with the other Avenger's of Clint getting tortured and as a "grand finale" the villain cut out Clint's right eye. Tears started to fall heavily as he tried to not Hulk out here because he was sure the tower would be in ruins if he did.

_**I will not die (I will not die)**_

_**I will survive**_

Clint close his eyes a knife put to his neck and he gulped a little. SNICK! he then crumpled to the floor bleeding out from the neck.

_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**_

_**I feel alive, when you're beside me**_

_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**_

_**In my time of dying**_

Clint looked up weakly with his dull grey eyes when he felt someone put pressure on his neck. He was glad to see the chocolate brown eyes of Bruce. He close his eyes weakly. Bruce wrapped up the wound quickly and picked Clint up trying not to cause him anymore pain and quickly ran out of the place.

_**On this bed I lay**_

Clint from then on drifted in and out of consciousness when he was put down into Avenger's Med Bay.

_**Losing everything**_

_**I can see my life passing me by**_

_**Was it all too much**_

_**Or just not enough**_

_**Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare**_

Bruce never left Clint's side. He cried heavily he cursed himself for not protecting Clint. He wished that this was a nightmare and he would wake up Clint sleeping calmly beside him perfectly okay. But they were still not sure if Clint would even make it. _He has to he has to. _

_**I will not die (I will not die)**_

_**I will survive**_

Clint was going to recover thank god. That was good news for Bruce he never wanted to lose Clint.

_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**_

_**I feel alive, when you're beside me**_

_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**_

_**In my time of dying**_

Clint blinked open his good eye a few times and he looked over to the sobbing Bruce. He then held out his hand softly touching Bruce's knee. Bruce sniffed and looked to Clint and Clint held out his hand for Bruce to take. "Clint I'm so sorry. I am so so sorry for not protecting you." Clint shook his head he didn't blame Bruce for this how could he?

_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**_

_**I feel alive, when you're beside me**_

_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**_

_**In my time of dying**_

_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**_

_**I will not die, when you're beside me**_

_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you**_

_**In my time of dying**_

In all honesty he just wanted to be held, to lay his head in Bruce's lap, or listen to Bruce's heart. Bruce was careful but he lifted Clint up slightly and he laid down under him and he let Clint lay on top. Clint blinked then rested his head on Bruce's chest listening to the soft heart beat before closing his eyes and falling asleep to the rhythm.

* * *

**An: Please rate and comment. If you have any song ideas put it in the comments and I'll take a look. **


	4. What a Shame -Shinedown

**An: I do not own the characters or the song**

**Song: What a Shame by Shinedown**

**This takes place in the Ultimates Universe (Which I have only read the Hawkeye books in so sorry for any inconsistencies with other characters)**

* * *

_**Two packs of cigarettes a day**_

_**The strongest whiskey**_

_**Kentucky can make**_

_**That's a recipe to put a vagabond**_

_**On his hands and knees**_

_**I watched it all up close,**_

_**I knew him more than most**_

_**I saw a side of him he never showed**_

_**Full of sympathy for a world that**_

_**Wouldn't let him be**_

Tony looked to Bruce, "OKay tell me what happened." Clint had been found dead in his room this morning a suicide and Bruce was the most torn up about it. They all knew why he did it but he vowed that he was going to get revenge on the black widow before he did anything like this. Which was the confusing Part.

Bruce looked down and buried his head in his hands, "Me and Clint got really close. Closer than you would think. We started talking and Clint really isn't the hard ass we all made him out to be. He didn't like killing people. In fact he cut a scar onto himself for every person that he killed." Bruce sighed a little, "He was a good father from what he told me. He was about to retire when...well...when...He was genuinely caring of people who deserved it even if didn't show it many times."

_**That's the man he was,**_

_**Have you heard enough?**_

"Have you heard enough?"

"That still doesn't explain this."

"He never wanted anyone he loved to get hurt again. His last battle with Black Widow was the day before this I guessed she threatened someone."

"Who."

Bruce gulped, "Me."

_**What a shame, what a shame,**_

_**To judge a life that you can't change**_

_**The choir sings, the church bells ring**_

_**So, won't you give this man his wings?**_

_**What a shame to have to beg you to**_

_**See we're not all the same**_

_**What a shame**_

Bruce looked around as he entered the church for the funeral Steve and Tony were the only other two who came. That sickened him and saddened him all at the same time. Clint wasn't a bad guy he was angry. He watched his family die and he could do nothing about it. People shouldn't have shunned him.

_**There's a hard life for every silver spoon**_

_**There's a touch of grey for every shade**_

_**Of blue**_

_**That's the way that I see life**_

_**If there was nothing wrong,**_

_**Then there'd be nothing right**_

Bruce knew for every Tony there was a Clint. He looked down at Clint's body and he felt tears well up he wished he didn't leave. There was so much he didn't tell the young Archer.

_**And for this working man they say could**_

_**Barely stand**_

_**There's gotta be a better place to land**_

_**Some kind of remedy for a world that**_

_**Wouldn't let him be**_

Bruce was left alone Tony and Steve having gone out to the grave sight leaving Bruce to grieve. He then felt a gun to the back of his head. "This is your fault." _The Black Widow. _ Bruce growled. "And as a last gift to pour old Clint I'm going to make his sacrifice worthless."

_**That's the man he was,**_

_**Have you heard enough?**_

"You can't kill me."

"What?"

"Try it the other guy will just spit it out."

What a shame, what a shame,

To judge a life that you can't change

_**The choir sings, the church bells ring**_

_**So, won't you give this man his wings?**_

_**What a shame to have to beg you to**_

_**See we're not all the same**_

_**What a shame**_

He then changed into Hulk and she was thrown into a wall and assaulted beaten until her chest didn't move.

_**God forgive the hands that laid you down**_

_**They never knew how much a broken heart can break the sound and change the season**_

_**Now the leaves are falling faster,**_

_**Happily ever after**_

_**You gave me hope through your endeavors**_

_**And now you will live forever**_

_**What a shame, what a shame,**_

_**To judge a life that you can't change**_

_**The choir sings, the church bells ring**_

_**So, won't you give this man his wings?**_

_**What a shame to have to beg you to**_

_**See we're not all the same**_

_**What a shame, what a shame**_

_**'Cause we're not all the same**_

_**What a shame, what a shame**_

_**'Cause we're not all the same**_

* * *

**An: No I don't hate Natasha what would give you that idea. (Trust me I do have my reasons though) Please rate and comment. If you have any song ideas put it in the comments and I'll take a look. **


	5. Dirt and Roses -Rise Against

**An: I do not own the characters or the song**

**Song: Dirt and Roses by Rise Against. **

**Stony if you squint also take place during Civil War**

* * *

_**This city grieves like widows clasping folded flags against their hearts**_

_**Raindrops spill like dirt and roses on black coffins in the dark**_

_**Not yet corpses, still we rot, oblivious to our decay**_

_**Drinking poison, drop by drop, descend to dark**_

Clint hel Bruce's hand their heads down as they looked at the body of Captain America. Clint was trying so hard not to cry. Bruce lead him away and he hugged Clint tight who started sobbing into his shoulder. Bruce looked to Tony who was looking sick he had been given all of Caps metals and an American flag. Clint sniffled a little and Bruce kissed his forehead and held him close.

_**Unless we save our lives**_

_**From the coming tide**_

_**That seeks to drown us in its waves**_

_**But if we sell our soul**_

_**For the chance of gold**_

_**Then we'll rue each passing day**_

_**And I swear this place once was alive**_

_**The streets all pulsed like living veins **_

_**Heart was beating cars with blood**_

_**The buildings breathe each time they sway**_

Clint was laying next to Bruce half mindedly listening to the TV. Things had slowed down around there by a lot. They had nothing to do while they were grounded Clint still patrolled the city but missions had slowed way down. Most of the time someone had to keep an eye on Tony though to make sure he didn't do something stupid with Cap not around any more.

_**Time of death**_

_**Punctuated by the bells**_

_**The sky turned red**_

_**Then came the rain**_

It was a small patrol night. Clint was watching the streets and listening for anything going on. He looked up the sun setting and the sky turned a blood red even with all the clouds out. Knowing New York it was going to rain and after the sunset it started to.

_**Come on let's save our lives**_

_**From the coming tide**_

_**That seeks to drown us in its waves**_

_**But if we sell our soul**_

_**For the chance of gold**_

_**Then we'll rue each passing day.**_

_**They drown, they'll crush you from the top**_

_**I'd rather die,**_

_**I would rather chase them down**_

_**These worlds are crashing forward,**_

_**They try to set alight**_

_**Build our true fates while they drown**_

That was when Clint felt a gun push against the back of his head. He growled. "One Captain down and now a little bird." He heard the sing-song mocking voice of Bullseye say. Clint growled a little and then...BANG. Clint slumped and fell forward off the building.

_**Like fallen soldiers on these fields**_

_**We spared our lives**_

_**Bodies holed up on the wheels**_

_**I swear we tried**_

_**I gave up on this godforsaken sight,**_

_**And felt it all pass by.**_

Bruce looked down at Clint. He looked so peaceful in the coffin he swore he could have been sleeping. But he knew better. He started to cry he couldn't believe he was gone. "Clint why? Why did you have to leave me?" Bruce's tears welled up and he started to sob stumbling back and sitting in the pues, pulling his knees to his chest.

_**Come on let's save our lives**_

_**From the coming tide**_

_**That seeks to drown us in its waves**_

_**But if we sell our soul**_

_**for the chance of gold**_

_**then we'll rue each passing day.**_

_**So save our**_

_**(Save our lives)**_

_**Our lives,**_

_**it's coming clear,**_

_**Yeah it's been coming clear **_

_**(Coming clear)**_

_**To me...**_

_**We'll never sell our soul**_

_**For the chance of gold**_

_**And we'll live each passing day**_

* * *

**An: Please rate and comment. If you have any song ideas put it in the comments and I'll take a look. **


End file.
